bolyafandomcom-20200214-history
Zachariah Morgan
}} | }} |- | colspan="2.5" style="background:#660066; padding:1px; color:white; font-size:larger; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Legends of Bolya Character |- ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#BCBCBC; color:black; border-bottom: 1px solid #666; vertical-align: middle; font-size:normal; font-weight:smaller; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Biographical Information |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle; border-bottom: 1px solid #666;" } | Status: style="text-align:right;" Alive }} |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle; border-bottom: 1px solid #666;" } | Home: style="text-align:right;" Silverpond Cabin, Arcia }} |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle; border-bottom: 1px solid #666;" } | Affiliation: style="text-align:right;" Cult of Xaphan }} |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle; border-bottom: 1px solid #666;" } | Diety: style="text-align:right;" Demon Lord Xaphan }} |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle; border-bottom: 1px solid #666;" } | Occupation: style="text-align:right;" Mercenary }} |- ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#BCBCBC; color:black; vertical-align: middle; font-size:normal; font-weight:smaller; text-align:center; border-bottom: 1px solid #666; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Physical Description |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle; border-bottom: 1px solid #666;" } | Species: style="text-align:right;" Incubus Demonspawn }} |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle; border-bottom: 1px solid #666;" } | Age: style="text-align:right;" 21 }} |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle; border-bottom: 1px solid #666;" } | Gender: style="text-align:right;" Male }} |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle; border-bottom: 1px solid #666;" } | Hair color: style="text-align:right;" White }} |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle; border-bottom: 1px solid #666;" } | Eye color: style="text-align:right;" Blue }} |- ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#BCBCBC; color:black; vertical-align: middle; font-size:normal; font-weight:smaller; text-align:center; border-bottom: 1px solid #666; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Relationships |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle; border-bottom: 1px solid #666;" } | style="border:1px solid #666;" Relatives: *Demon Lord Xaphan }} |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle; border-bottom: 1px solid #666;" } | style="border:1px solid #666;" Companion(s): }} |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle; border-bottom: 1px solid #666;" } | style="border:1px solid #666;" Rival(s): *Corvus Araelson }} |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle; border-bottom: 1px solid #666;" } | style="border:1px solid #666;" Current Allies: Current allies: *Corvus Araelson *Riko *Alalael the Wildfire *Eve Lockhart *Katheryn Riley *Charrace Auvryviir *Circe *Misty Le Rouge *Laereth Retschare *Faerual Barri'tlar *Tatiana DeVeile }} |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle; border-bottom: 1px solid #666;" } | style="border:1px solid #666;" Current Enemies: Current enemies: }} |- ! colspan="2" style="background:#660066; color:white; font-size:larger; text-align:center;" | |} Appearance Zach's demonic form turns his eyes pure black and gives him demonic features, including wings and a tail. His demon armor looks like an exoskeleton of bone and flesh. His hair is white, and about shoulder length with a black streak in the front. Special Information Special Abilities: * Demonspawn: Zach was born with inhuman strength and a natural affinity for demonic magic. He can conjure demon armor and take on a winged demonic form. Special Items: * Reaver: Zach wields a sword of demonic steel and imbued with demonfire. It is hot to the touch for all without demonblood. The corrupt weapon is imbued with the power to steal the souls of those it slays, growing stronger with every kill. The sword was forged with a part of Xaphan's demonic essence. It is one of two such artifacts, which prevent the Demon Lord from truly dying unless the two artifacts are destroyed. History Zachariah was born from the union of the Demon Xaphan and a Human woman named Teresa Morgan. Teresa was brought into the Cult of Xaphan as a young adult and as a part of her initiation, she surrendered herself to the Demon. Her initiation left her pregnant with the child of Xaphan, a rare occurrence which started her ascent to a place on the council leading the cult. Being born into the Cult of Xaphan allowed Zach to have easy and direct contact with his father at most times. He was raised by both parents, learning the ways of mortals as well as demons. He learned of his natural abilities early on, and Xaphan was quick to train him to control it to his full potential. In his teenage years, Zach was gifted a demonic sword and trained to use it alongside his demon magic. He was shaped into a powerful demonic force. Xaphan and the Cultist council saw his quick progress and soon started sending him on difficult tasks for the Cult. These tasks sent him all over Tamor, finding demonic artifacts and slaying those that would threaten the cult. Upon reaching adulthood, he branched out away from the cult and started working as a freelance mercenary. His work has since taken him all over Tamor, but he would return to Demeria frequently to visit his mother and speak to his father. In more recent years, Zach lost his mother during the Invasion of Baystone. His father, the Prime demon Xaphan, has since ascended to the position of the fourth Demon Lord. Zach and several others had established a comfortable place for themselves in the city of Kegate in Bolya, though he now spends most of his time in a small cabin in the woods of Arcia.